Doorways to the Heart
by animeloveramy
Summary: When Nanao makes a grave mistake that seems to ruin everything the only way she can get out of the mess she's in is to ask for help from her Taicho. Not an easy task when he can't see or hear her. Shunsui/Nanao
1. Chapter 1

**Summery – When Nanao makes a grave mistake that seems to ruin everything the only way she can get out of the mess she's in is to ask for help from her Taicho. Not an easy task when he can't see or hear her. **

**Disclaimer – I, unfortunately, do not own bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo and has nothing to do with me. I wish with all my heart that it did but alas, it will never be…**

"_**You only have a little spoon; what damage can be done with that?"**_

**My sister. Oh the possibilities …**

**oxo…oxo**

Nanao gasped as the clawed hand of a hollow crashed into her stomach, sending her flying into the wall to her left. Chocking slightly at the impact she thanked her lucky stars the claws themselves hadn't touched her. If that had happened she might have been rendered unable to battle and would have most likely lost her life.

_Why the hell did I think it was a good idea to come out here alone? _She growled to herself before leaping out of the hole in the wall just as the very same hollow who had put her there attempted to crush her. Holding her hand out steadily she sent a blast of kido at the hollow, causing it to disintegrate as she turned to meet the next set of hollow jaws.

She had decided to come out here alone on impulse, her frustration at being left by her Taicho over riding her logical thoughts as she felt the distinct urge to kill something and pretend his head was on it. Childish, she knew, but she found she couldn't help herself. She had wanted to help her Taicho but he had refused her, had to order her to stay before she stopped arguing. She knew he did it for her own good but that hadn't seemed good enough for her and she had inwardly sulked for the last couple of days before they left.

Not only was she frustrated with her captain but she was worried about him too; it was like that whenever he was in battle but it was exaggerated to a much greater extent when she wasn't fighting with him and after only a day she had cracked, shunpoing off to fight the increased amounts of hollow attracted by the lack of captain level reiatsu. She had known there would be a fair few of them but she hadn't counted on there being _this_ many.

Swarmed by hollows since the moment she had arrived in the Rukongai she hadn't stopped battling since then and was tiring fast from using the endless amounts of kido only a master of the art could produce. But her constant battling wasn't enough and she had to admit that, as she took in the mid level hollows still surrounding her, she was in trouble. He hadn't let her come in fear of her being hurt and she had betrayed his trust by getting into this completely avoidable situation. Cursing, she thought back to the last thing words that had been exchanged between them as she blasted hollows left and right.

"_Come on now Nanao-chan, cheer up. We'll be back soon," Shunsui had told her happily, his dark eyes shaded by the hat he always wore on his head and a hollow smile on his face. Nanao said nothing, just gazing at her captain with a worried frown on her face that caused her Taicho's smile to waver slightly. The man lifted his hand to his hat, tipping it lightly before trying again. "That worried expression doesn't suit you beautiful face Nanao-chan." _

_She looked up at him, managing to meet his eyes under his hat. He had to go and meet the others by the gate soon; the Soutaicho wouldn't wait longer than completely necessary and Nanao considered trying to stall him long enough that they might leave without him. She soon tossed the idea away however, scolding herself for the selfishness of the thought. Shunsui smiled, as if reading her mind, before sighing deeply and turning away slightly so that his body was at a right angle to hers._

"_Yare, yare. I thought I might get a goodbye kiss from my wonderful Nanao-chan but it seems that is not to be." he announced dramatically, causing Nanao's lips to quiver slightly in a small smile before she felt herself sighing slightly at his immaturity. He grinned at her reaction, the smile not as hollow as it had been and much more real._

"_Apparently not sir," she told him with amused eyes, watching as his grin became strained and sad before giving in somewhat. "Though I suppose a hug wouldn't go amiss." _

_Before the words had completely left her mouth she felt herself pulled into a smothering hug, her heartbeat beginning to race as his reiatsu cocooned itself around her and the sent of him filled her nose; silk, sake and sakura petals. She heard him take a deep breath and felt her stiffened form relax slightly into him, her arms coming up from her sides in order to return the hug. Snuggling his nose into her neck he whispered quietly into her ear before he was gone; taking the warmth with him as he flash stepped quickly from the room. _

"_Keep yourself safe and I will do the same. There is not a day I don't wish only to come back to you."_

The passion in his words had shocked her more than the words themselves and she had stayed frozen in the office until the third seat had come in with a new stack of paperwork that she really wondered why they were getting with a war on. She had done it anyway, using any excuse in an attempt to get her mind off of a certain pink wearing Taicho.

And now she found herself in this mess, completely disregarding those words as she got closer and closer to exhaustion; there would be no help for her anytime soon. She staggered back, landing on the roofed house below her before jumping onto the street and drawing out her Zampakuto from the sleeve of her uniform. She didn't like using it but she felt that, right now, there wasn't much choice.

Looking around she sought out a good place to initiate her Shikai and spotting a couple of large boxes at the end of the alleyway she shunpoed over to them before sitting with her back leaning down against them. She had never had to explain her Shikai to anyone, only really having used it in public for the fukutaicho exam she had had to take. It had been one of the times she had been truly glad Shunsui was her captain. He wasn't the type to ask about technicalities.

Breathing out deeply, she lifted the blade to her lips, kissing it lightly; her violet eyes glowing. "Utsu, Samuikokoro."

Her Zampakuto glowed for a moment and she felt herself become lighter until she was hovering above her body, looking down on it as the Zampakuto in her hand continued to glow red with raw power. The blade had disappeared from her body's hand as it always did when she was like this and she knew that, if anyone were to check, they would find her lifeless; no pulse, no vital signs. It was one of the main reasons she didn't like to use it.

In her new form she couldn't be seen and, as she flew over to the hollows it was easy to kill them quickly, the monsters not even knowing what had hit them. She could interact with the world around her yet could not be seen, heard or touched by anyone else. It was like Ichigo becoming a soul reaper only it was deeper, her soul splitting in half as she released her Shikai.

Slashing her now energised Zampacto through the skull of a confused hollow, she turned to the next one. They could not attack her, they could block and they could not fight back. It was practically flawless. But Nanao knew it could never be that easy; there were thousands of hollows and it could take her hours to fight them all off. That would be the longest she had ever been from her body and she wasn't looking forward to it. Gritting her teeth Nanao started forward again; the quicker she killed them all the quicker she could get back to her body and back home.

**xxx…xxx**

Hollows had surrounded him and he cowered, hiding in an abandoned house, breathing heavily in a vein attempt to ease the panic rushing through his body. With only a small amount of spiritual pressure he wondered why so many of the wretched monsters were coming for him, for they had to be coming for him. Who else would they bother with? After all, this part of the Rukongai was not known for its high reiatsu members. He had the highest around and he was frightened.

_Damn it. _He thought as the white mask of a hollow peered through the window of the building, a strangely grotesque grin coming to its face that made his blood run cold. Frozen in fear he closed his eyes, knowing death couldn't be long behind. But it never came, the furious screech making his eyes fly open in shock, just in time to see the hollow dissolve, a wide slice in the front of its head.

He gapped at it, scrabbling to his feet and to the window where his eyes widened to saucepans at the sight that followed. Hollows were falling down everywhere, toppling over before dissolving. He could see the slashes in their heads where something was cutting them but he couldn't see what it was that was doing it. For all intents and purposes the soul eating monsters were just falling down dead all on their own. A shaky laugh came from his lips as he felt the feeling come back to his limbs in relief.

Maybe he would live after all.

Allowing himself a small smile he took a step back before bolting out of the door, almost tripping over the debris on the floor as he struggled to get out into the alleyway next to it. When he found himself in an appropriate running place he allowed his feet to speed up, racing quickly down the long stretch of path between the two buildings before rounding a corner and tripping over something. He hit the ground hard, his face smacking into the dusty ground below. Letting out a breath he cursed, the expended air throwing dust into his eyes. Groaning slightly he lifted himself off the floor, rubbing his watering eyes in an effort to clean them of the earthy partials.

"This is just not my day," he muttered before wondering what the hell it was that had tripped him over. Looking around at offending object he blanched. He had tripped over the leg a girl with black hair that clipped back at the back. She wore glasses over her glazed violet eyes and there was blood coming from a cut on her forehead. But the thing that really got to him was the clothes she was wearing. She was a soul reaper.

He stayed still for a moment before reaching cautiously towards her, expression weary and hands shaking as he prodded her leg and scurried away. She didn't move. Feeling slightly silly he crept back towards her, laying his fingers gently on her wrist in search of a pulse. It wasn't there. Eyebrows furrowing in slight worry he moved his hand to her mouth. There was not breath. Cursing he looked around. If these hollows were strong enough to kill a soul reaper what chance did he have? He had to get out of here.

Looking at the soul reaper girl curiously a thought crossed his mind. She was so pretty and a pretty thing like that was bound to have someone who cared for her. If he brought her back to the Seireitei he could get a reward, a new life or, if that didn't work, he could hold her for ransom. Smiling slightly at the prospects he could see before him he stood up before walking towards her and picking her up, heaving her over his shoulders before trotting away, around the next corner of the alleyway and in the direction of the Seireitei.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Hello everybody and thank you for reading my newest fanfiction. It, of course, is to be a Nanao/Shunsui and hopefully you will continue to read it as I progress. For people who are reading my Harry Potter/Bleach story, do not fear. I am writing them at the same time though I thought I might give this a go as it's likely to be shorter and it will fill the time that I have writers block in the other one. So I hope you enjoy it and I ask you all to review. I'm trying to get as many reviews as possible and I hope I can get all of your support on this. Thanks ^_^**

**Animeloveramy **

**As Amy said never fear readers, the Power of a Letter is still well and truly there and hopefully by the time yo****u are reading this,** **this story should be more or less finished *fingers crossed* so don't worry, there is more to come... **

**AnimeAiedail**


	2. Chapter 2

**"**_**It's because you're the youngest in our Division right now. I remember the names of all the young girls.**_**"**

**Kyoraku Shunsui**

**oxo…oxo**

He was floating, floating in the darkness that was the rift between consciousness and unconsciousness. His eyelids felt heavy and he struggled to open them, finally achieving his goal he found himself shutting them again in a natural instinct to deflect the bright light that burned at his eyes. A low and relieved sounding chuckle came from next to him and he opened his eyes again, allowing himself to blink before focusing on the white haired taicho he called his best friend.

"It seems our roles are reversed again my old friend," Shunsui stated quietly, his voice gravely from disuse, as Jyuushiro Ukatake leaned over to smile at his long time friend. Realising he must be in the fourth squad barracks he returned the smile groggily and looked around, hoping to see a certain Fukutaicho of his he just couldn't seem to get enough of. When he saw she wasn't there his eyes turned back to Ukatake questioningly. "My Nanao-chan isn't weeping by my bedside?"

The smile slipped from Ukatake's face at the jest and Shunsui felt a cold dread run through him at the expression his friend now wore. His eyes narrowed further as the man refused to meet his gaze, preferring to settle his usually warm brown eyes on the space just over his shoulder.

"Jyuu?" he asked apprehensively. Something must be wrong, but what could it be? His mind racing with every bad thing that could have happened to his sweet Nanao-chan, he called out to his friend again, his tone pleading. The white haired captain finally met his eyes, his mouth opening but no words coming out before he closed it, licked his lips and tried again.

"She's missing Shunsui. Gone. No one knows where and no one knows exactly when."

Shunsui's mind went numb. His Nanao-chan was_ missing_? Sitting up quickly he winced at the movement, the pain in his side burning and his head reeling as Ukatake stood up hurriedly in order to settle him back down on the bed, his eyes worried. Shunsui didn't resist but the hard, worried look in his eyes caused his friend to frown worriedly.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you yet," he muttered as he finally got Shunsui lying down again. "You're not completely recovered."

_Stuff the recovery,_ Shunsui thought bitterly_ my Nanao-chan is more important than some wound._ He wanted to get out of this stupid bed, to rush to his Nanao-chan's rescue. He would find her, he would make sure she was ok and then he would never let her out of his sight ever again; even if it meant chaining her to his arm.

"No, he isn't," a delicate voice interrupted the brown haired Taicho's inner turmoil, answering Ukatake as its owner strode into the room, her deep blue eyes pointed at the pair disapprovingly. "And neither are you really so sit back down."

Unohana had a small frown on her face as she strode into the ward, her hands tucked into her sleeves and her eyes insistent as she watched the white haired man sit heavily back into his seat. He had only been given permission to get out of his own bed as he had promised to stay there and not move too much.

"Unohana-san," Ukatake greeted but Shunsui remained silent, his unseeing and troubled eyes directed at the ceiling. Unohana nodded at the other captain before making her way over to the one in the bed.

"She will be fine Kyoraku-Taicho. Ise-Fukutaicho didn't make it to being Fukutaicho just for her paperwork skills."

Shunsui blinked, looking at her with worried eyes before forcing himself to smile. "That doesn't mean I'll stop worrying about her." he replied, his voice steady but his eyes showing the chaos that lay behind his cool exterior. Unohana studied him for a moment before walking closer to him.

"Lay still so I can check your wounds," she told him, moving her hands to his bandages as he complied, lying as still as he could as she proceeded to light her hands with a refreshing healing kido. The bandages covered the majority of his torso and were stained with blood. She checked the wound quickly, working her kido along the entirety of the slash before changing the bandages and pulling back, the frown gone from her face as her easy smile slipped back in place. "You are recovering nicely but you need rest." she informed him, her tone telling the pair that there was to be no arguing with her. Shunsui nodded slightly to her words but his thoughts were elsewhere. Where on earth could his sweet Nanao-chan be?

**xxx…xxx**

Nanao was frantic. Her body, or the other half of her soul as it technically was, had vanished and she had absolutely no clue as to where it could have gone. Her shikai had the power to split her soul into two parts; the part that made up her body and the part that made up her living consciousness. The consciousness couldn't be seen by anyone, no matter what level reiatsu they had, and the body half couldn't maintain its normal functions without the consciousness in place.

When she thought about it, it really was like when Kurosaki left his body in the real world or when a shinigami left their gigai only with a few glaring differences. If she only left it for a couple of seconds her body could stay standing, which was how she had managed to get through the Fukutaicho exam without question. To everyone watching it had just seemed as if some invisible reiatsu had cut through the practice dummy and no one had noticed her Zampakuto disappearing for a few seconds; drawn as they were to the exploding dummy.

Cursing mentally at her drifting thoughts she brought her mind back to the present as she jumped across the rooftops, scanning the area below her as she went, hoping beyond hope to see her body safe and sound somewhere where she could collect it easily and leave easily; an unlikely thing to happen.

_How stupid!_ She thought aggressively to herself, _I knew damn well not to leave my body alone and what did I do? I let myself get out of sight! Stupid!_

She had known this could happen and it had been one of the main reasons she had hardly ever used her shikai and if she did it was never in public for fear of people thinking her dead. What's more she had been searching for the other half of her soul for a few days now with no one in the soul society knowing she had gone out. The group that went to the real world would be back by now and if they hadn't noticed her disappearance before they certainly would now. Of course, they wouldn't know where she had gone and wouldn't be able to find her if they did. Stupidly she felt more like she was betraying her captain's trust now then she ever had while fighting the hollows.

Pausing on one of the roofs of the Rukongai she scanned the surrounding street. There were a few people milling around a stall and some others waking causally around it but there was no sign of her body. Frustrated, she moved on to the next roof and did the same, getting less luck there than she had the one before. Continuing this pattern for the rest of the morning she was frustrated and slightly panicked when it got her no where. How far could a lifeless body go?

She knew it must have been stolen; there was no other explanation for it really, but she didn't know where the thief might have taken it; even in the Rukongai carrying a 'dead' body around was slightly suspicious. She supposed they might have taken it back to the Seireitei, knowing she was a shinigami but it was doubtful; people around here weren't exactly fans of the shinigami and where more likely to burn a dead one just to make a point. Fear ran through her at the thought and she doubled her efforts. She could not allow any damage to come of her body or she would die; another reason she didn't like using her Zampakuto.

**xxx…xxx**

"Kakashi!"

He turned at her voice, the soft yet irritated voice he knew so well. His bright blue eyes locked onto her own deep blue ones and he smiled at her softly.

"Yume." he greeted back with a happy tone. She smiled back despite the irritation still in her features, catching up with him as he continued to stroll down the street.

"Why on earth do you have a shinigami over your shoulder?" she asked with an eyebrow raised, her glittering eyes curious and playful. Kakashi shrugged, the girl hanging off his back wobbling slightly against his neck at the movement.

"I found her in the 22nd district. She's dead but I figure I could still get a good reward for her." he explained, looking at his friend as her eyes widened.

"Please tell me _you_ didn't kill her," she begged and he paused, looking down at her with his own raised eyebrow.

"Of course I didn't; I aint a murderer." he replied, vaguely insulted at the insinuation. She sighed it what could have ether been in relief, exasperation or both before attempting to pull him behind her.

"Come on, you can hide her in my house," she told him easily before attempting to lead him through the well groomed alleyways of the first district. He frowned and didn't move; it had taken him around two days to get through this far and he wasn't about to stop now.

"Why?" he asked, looking down at her unhappily. She turned to glare at him slightly with an expression that said 'idiot'. He knew it only too well.

"Because, if you want a reward you have to play it right," she started in an annoyed tone. "Go with the badge on her arm to show you have her, ask to see her superior and then demand for a reward for bringing her back. If you don't do that you won't even get a thank you let alone a reward." she informed him in a tone that made him feel stupid before pulling on his arm, successfully getting him to move. He nodded wordlessly at her before continuing to follow her down the alleyway that led to her house. Why hadn't he thought of that?

The house was more of a flat really, situated above one of the most popular bars in the first district. Shinigami went there often and it was that fact most of all that meant they had to use the back entrance; a difficult task when carrying precious body cargo. He was soon settling the girl down on the floor and Yume was eyeing her with a look he had never seen on her features before; guilt. He didn't ask her about it. He knew she was friends with quite a few shinigami though she didn't seem to know who this one was. Maybe the girl didn't get out much.

"So, what's the badge for? I've never seen a shinigami wear one before." Kakashi asked, attempting to break the extreme tension in the room. Yume looked at him for a moment before smiling slightly at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"It's a Fukutaicho badge," she explained, moving over to take it from the girls arm. His gaze settled on the shinigami, studying her. She was a Fukutaicho? Second in command? But she was so tiny, so venerable looking. Several pieces of her black hair had fallen out of the clips at the back of her head and were falling over her face. He had taken her glasses from her face and closed her eyes, making it look like she was only sleeping. "According to it she belongs to the eighth squad." she finished before handing the badge to him and ushering him out of the door.

The next thing he knew was that he was walking through the gates of the Seireitei for the first time in his life. It was breathtakingly immense and he had to fight the urge to turn around and got back. _Suck it up Kakashi! Are you a man or a mouse?_ He decided not to answer that question as he squeaked in fright at the burly shinigami who had appeared suddenly in his way, blocking the entrance with his intimidating frame. Another shinigami watched from a little further of, a small smile playing on his unshaven face.

"Who are you?" the large guard demanded, a deep frown crinkling his eyes as he studied the frightened looking commoner before him. Kakashi licked his lips before trying and failing to meet the man's eyes as he spoke, mentally cursing as they settled themselves on the man's hairy nose; not exactly the nicest thing to look at and showing outwardly the real coward he was inside.

"My name is Kakashi Hotaro. I need to speak to someone who recognises this,"

Pulling the badge from the front of his kimono he held it up where the guard could see it, noting the way his eyes had widened as he took it in. Though Yume had told him that it was the badge of a Fukutaicho he hadn't really expected the shinigami at the gate to know that. Apparently he didn't just know what it was but who it belonged to as well, judging from the look in his eyes.

"Where did you get that?" the man growled with more emotion than Kakashi had expected. He blanched at the angered look on the man's face before answering him quietly; it was too late to back out now no matter how much he wanted to. The other shinigami's smile had vanished and there was a confused frown in his face. He was too far away to hear the conversation but the anger on the first guard's face was clearly visible.

"I found it on the arm of the girl and would like to speak to her superior if you know who that is." he said, his voice thankfully showing more bravery than he felt. The man's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You do, do ya?" he asked menacingly his eyes glinting slightly before a small but evil grin came to his face. "Fine. But I warn ya now; if the Taicho finds out you've done anything to his Fukutaicho he _will not be pleased_."

Kakashi gulped slightly at the threat in the shinigami's tone before following the man as he turned to walk inside the gate and through into the Seireitei. _What the hell have I gotten myself into this time…?_

**xxx…xxx**

"Sorry to disturb you Kyoraku-Taicho, but a member of your division has brought someone to see you," a small voice announced to the pair of captains sat in the room. Ukatake acknowledged the small, nervous girl curiously while Shunsui's head snapped up to look at her, his eyes wide and his expression hopeful.

"Who is it?" he demanded hurriedly, causing the girl to take a small step backwards at his forcefulness. Ukatake frowned at his friend's behaviour but remained silent, knowing nothing would settle him down and that any words from him were just likely to rile him up even more.

"Y-your seventh seat sir, and someone from the Rukongai." she replied, her voice quivering and her eyes wide. Shunsui sighed and put his head back down on the pillow as all the hope washed out of him. He had been hoping that it would be his sweet Nanao-chan back and healthy with a good excuse for her not being there and being reported missing instead. After a moment he pulled himself up, wincing slightly at the movement before allowing his body to become as comfortable as possible given the circumstances.

"Ok then; send them in."

The girl bowed politely before turning to walk back out of the room, allowing the big man he knew to be his seventh seat to enter followed by a shorter man with nervous blue eyes and deep red hair that swept across his face. There was a dark look on the shinigami's face that told Shunsui that something was wrong and he didn't like it. Usually he wouldn't let his uneasiness show but with a missing Nanao-chan and a large gash in his front he wasn't really in the mood for fake smiles.

"Sorry to disturb you Taicho, but this man wanted to speak to you. I believe he has something to show you," the seventh seat greeted with a bow, his voice darkening as he turned to the man beside him who was becoming more and more uneasy by the second.

Kakashi gulped slightly at the sight of the man in the bed; even in a white hospital robe and covered in bandages he was intimidating and the red head had the feeling it was something to do with the dark look in his eyes. Clearing his throat in order to stall ever so slightly and in an attempt to bring his voice back onto working order, he lifted the badge into the air again, catching the Taicho's eyes and causing them to widen slightly at the sight. He obviously recognised it.

"I believe you know who this belongs to?" Kakashi started bravely, trying with all his might to sound hard and in control even as he drew the brown haired man's eyes back to him, a dark look in his eyes that turned his legs to jelly in fear.

Shunsui's eye had narrowed as he glared at the man. Why did he have Nanao-chan's badge? What had he done to her? There was no way Nanao would have just given it to him. She didn't like to give her Fukutaicho badge to anyone, especially a strange man from the Rukongai. What had she even been doing there anyway?

"Where did you get that?" he growled at the man, causing his blue eyes to widen in fear. Kakashi knew he was in trouble now. The Taicho obviously cared about his Fukutaicho greatly. How was he going to tell the man she was dead without being killed himself? They would likely think he had done it, like Yume had.

"I found it on the arm of a girl." he replied weakly, all feeling gone from his legs as they trembled, struggling to hold his weight. The Taicho's eyes narrowed further. _That's it; I'm a dead man_ he thought in terror. He couldn't die yet, there was so much left that he had wanted to do; places he wanted to go. He held in a whimper. If he was going to die he was going to keep as much dignity as he could.

"Where is she?" he asked, leaning further forward and trying to fight the urge to get out of the bed and throttle the man. Ukatake must have known this too as he placed a hand on his shoulder, comforting his friend and holding him back at the same time. This did not go unnoticed by Kakashi who gulped again.

"She's at a friend's house. I swear I didn't harm her, I found her like it, honest! I just wanted to make sure someone would still want her, I mean if no one cared I would have dealt with her myself but obviously you want her back no matter what so I'll go and get her immediately…" he pleaded, waffling on and on without actually stating what was wrong with her, effectively stopping the large Taicho in his tracks, his eyes widening at the man's words. What did he mean? His blood ran cold at the possibilities.

"_What's happened to her?"_ he hissed, cutting off his ramblings and causing the man to take a step backwards, fear obvious in his eyes. Kakashi bit his lip for a moment, hesitating before whispering the answer that caused the Taicho's worst fears to stab him directly in the heart.

"She-she's dead."

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear reader,**

**Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully I have kept them all in character and have done you all proud. Please review and tell me what you think, I absolutely adore people who review and I accept constructive criticism with enthusiasm. Hopefully Kakashi won't turn out to be a dead man because I kind of like him…**

**Animeloveramy**

**Though Kakashi's chances or not turning out as a dead man are looking kinda limited... oh and if you missed it go back and look for the man or a mouse joke, its worth it ;)**

**AnimeAiedail**


	3. Chapter 3

"_**What is wrong with you, Captain Kyoraku? That Ryoka is still alive. Shall I finish him off?**_**"**

**Ise Nanao**

**oxo…oxo**

"Dead?"

The word stung him as it left his mouth, ripping him and his heart into peaces as he tried to take in what the man in front of him was saying. How? Why? He had left behind in order to protect her so how come she was the only one who had ended up dead? The one who was in the safest place, furthest from harm? How come he had survived and yet she hadn't?

Ukatake watched as his friend closed up, saying nothing more as his eyes began to dull. Fighting his own grief he turned to the terrified man before him. The look on his face was not one of a killer and there was no way he could have killed Nanao anyway, but if he hadn't done it then who, or what, had?

"Where and when did you find her?" he asked the man, trying his hardest to keep the pain from his voice. The man looked at him for the first time and noticed the pain in his eyes. How many people cared for this girl exactly?

"It was about two days ago, I was in the 22nd district when I was suddenly surrounded by hollows. It was terrifying. But then they started disintegrating, as if someone was killing them but I couldn't see who I was. I ran out into the alley way and ended up tripping over the girls foot. Her eyes were glazed and she didn't move so I checked her pulse but there wasn't one. Guessing the hollows had killed her I picked her up and ran for it. Now here I am." he told, keeping his voice steady in the changed atmosphere. Where before it had been murderous, the harsh air had disintegrated, leaving the slightly softer atmosphere of grief in its wake. Ukatake narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you bring her here? I thought the 22nd district were known shinigami haters."

Kakashi gulped. "Well, they are, but I'm actually from the fourth district. It was pure coincidence I was there that day. I thought I could get a reward or something." he added quietly, not sure if this revelation would bring back the murderous atmosphere. The white haired man just sighed before putting his head in his hands.

"Of course," he muttered quietly before rubbish his eyes and looking back up tiredly. Shunsui still hadn't moved. "Sentaro, Kiyone," he then said loudly, starting Kakashi as two shinigami appeared suddenly in the room. He hadn't even seen them come in.

"Yes sir?" they both shouted back at him together, their eyes businesslike and their tones even more so.

"I want you to go with this man to collect Ise-Fukutaicho's body from where ever it is. Then get some details from him. We will contact you again at a later date." Ukatake ordered, pointing his last sentence at Kakashi who nodded in relief. As they turned to leave he found himself gasping, his airways blocked off by some unimaginable pressure. He had no idea what was going on, he only knew that he was on the floor and that some great pressure was on top of him, weighing him down and blocking of his lungs. So he _was_ to die after all.

Ukatake's eyes widened as he turned to his friend, still sitting rigid in the hospital bed but with tears running down his face; silent tears that he had never seen his friend shed before. Sure he had seen the man cry but the last time it had happened was back in the academy when a friend of theirs had died in a training session in the real world and it had been more of a bawling anger than the deadened grief he showed now. Shunsui had blamed himself that time and while Ukatake knew it wasn't the man's fault he had never truly been able to convince his friend that.

The tears however, were not the problem. No, the problem was the sheer amount of reiatsu he was now letting out. The Taicho seemed to have lost control on his reiatsu and was just letting it spill out of him; echoing the grief he felt inside. Ukatake suspected the entire soul society would be able to feel this particular burst and as he looked at his subordinates gasping on their knees he was surprised the Rukongai man sprawled on the floor was even still alive.

"Shunsui! You need to calm down or more people are going to die!" the white haired man called out to his friend desperately, placing his hands on the man's shoulders and looking him straight into his eyes. They were in a hospital for gods sakes! His words had no effect and he started to shake his friend. Shunsui, in all the time he had known him, had never lost control like this. "Shunsui!"

"I would prefer it, Kyoraku-Taicho, if you did not kill my patients." Came the deadly sweet voice of Retsu Unohana, the smile on her face enough to chill a person to the bone. The tone finally got threw to Shunsui and he blinked, looking around at the shinigami still gasping on their knees before quickly reining his reiatsu in again and allowing them all to breath. His eyes retained their pained quality however and he refused to look either Ukatake or Unohana in the face.

Kakashi took in a deep rattling breath before turning onto his back and trying to get his breath back. What the hell was that? After achieving his first priority goal he stood up shakily and looked at the three Taicho's in the room. This was more than he had ever hoped to see let alone be in the same room as.

"What exactly is going on in here?" Unohana asked, a frown on her face as she studied Shunsui's own face. The eighth Taicho didn't reply, he only looked down with a pained expression grazing his features. Ukatake was left to speak again, one worried eye still on his friend in the bed as he settled back into his chair.

"It's about Ise-Fukutaicho," he began, catching the woman's attention quickly. "She's dead."

A strange kind of whimper escaped from Shunsui's lips and he buried his head in his hands. Ukatake just watched his friend in pained pity. He knew what it was like to loose a Fukutaicho but he had to admit that Nanao and Shunsui's relationship had been of a different sort to his and Kaien's and Ukatake had long believed his friend actually loved his Fukutaicho. That opinion was only strengthened and confirmed by his reaction to her death though it had never been the way he wanted to find out.

Vaguely, he realised he had just lost the bet he had placed in the betting pool that had been going around but he viciously pushed the thought from his mind. Not only was it insignificant but it felt disrespectful to even think about that kind of thing right now. With a small sigh he turned back to his thirds seats and nodded at them. They got the hint, dragging the Rukongai man quickly out of the room.

**xxx…xxx**

Nanao looked up in surprise as she felt her Taicho's reiatsu flare, growing so large that some of the people on the street below fell to their knees gasping. It was over fairly quickly but it had told her so much. His reiatsu was full of pain, not the physical pain she might have expected but the emotion pain of someone who had just lost something or someone important. She had never felt her Taicho loose control of his reiatsu before and it scared her slightly. What had gotten him this worked up? Ukatake-Taicho maybe? Or had someone else close to them not come back from the war?

Trying to shrug off the feeling of uneasiness she continued on with the hard, and seemingly impossible, task of finding her body. In the two days she had been searching for her body she had managed to cover around fifteen districts and she was now settled in the seventh, still scanning from the rooftops. She had decided to go towards the Seireitei on the slight chance that someone had taken it there but she wasn't holding out much hope. At this rate she wasn't holding out much hope for ever finding it again at all and decided that, if she did manage to return to her body, she would set about getting a tracker for herself; even if it meant going to Kurotsuchi.

Another couple of hours brought her to the third district and it was there she decided to stop and rest, choosing to lie atop a roof like she had watched her captain do so many times and finding that she liked it; gazing up at the sky and studying it was very peaceful and helped chase away her worries. She had chosen a small, discreet building that was home to the information broker of the district. It was quiet and the perfect place to over hear anyone bargaining information for coins. She might hear something worthwhile.

It was well into the night when she heard the loud rapping on the door of the building beneath her and she looked lazily over the side of the roof in order to see who it was. There was an old woman there, looking around nervously as she waited for the man inside to open the door. He did so about a minute later, his gruff voice cutting easily through the still air of the night.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely and the woman tutted at his lack of manners. They seemed to know each other rather well and the revelation caused Nanao to listen more carefully; regulars were often the ones with the juiciest information.

"What am I usually here for? I have some rather delicate information," her voice was croaky and hoarse, obviously having been used often in her long life and, Nanao suspected, probably mainly for gossip purposes. The man grunted before the clinking of coins revealed he was searching his pockets for money. "I'm not a cheapskate Shou-san, so don't treat me like one."

'Shou' just grunted again before more clinking was heard and he pulled out a handful of dirty gold coins. Seemingly satisfied she took them from his hand before stowing them away in a small drawstring bag that was attached to her wrist. "Come on then old woman, what have you got. I trust it's good?"

The woman's face split into a grin. "I heard this little titbit from some shinigami on patrol a couple of hours ago. Apparently that burst of power this morning was from an emotional Taicho finding out his Fukutaicho had died, and get this; it was someone from the Rukongai who found her body. He tried to get a reward from bringing it back but apparently that plan rather backfired. According to those two he's a suspect in her 'murder' as they're calling it."

Nanao was sitting up now, staring at the old woman's weathered and twisted face. The hag's demented smile taunted her as she let out a cackle. She obviously didn't care if someone had died as long as she got money from it. It made Nanao feel sick. Another reason for her sickened feeling was that she knew the pain her Taicho had felt, she had felt it too in the short burst she had felt and it allowed guilt to flood her; it was her fault he had felt what he had.

On the plus side, though Nanao didn't really like to think of it like that, she knew where her body was. The problem was that the soul society thought her dead and would have her body placed where none could touch it. Due to her rank as Fukutaicho it would be placed covered in various kido cast by all the Taicho and even the Soutaicho if he felt he wanted to do so. There it would stay for ten days before being buried. She had that long to find a way to get to it.

Even with her mastery at kido she wouldn't be able to break so many high level spells. She would have to find another way to get to it. Maybe they hadn't placed the spells yet. Maybe, if she moved fast enough, she would be able to get there before her body was sealed in that room. Keeping her thoughts positive she took off across the houses, flash stepping faster than she ever had before as she attempted to get to the Seireitei as quickly as possible.

**xxx…xxx**

Unohana sighed as she placed the last of the intricate kido barriers around the room that would be Ise-Fukutaicho's resting place for the next ten days before she was moved and buried wherever her Taicho thought best. It had always been a tradition that a shinigami of third seat or higher would have this treatment and the last time she remembered doing this particular spell was when Shiba-Fukutaicho had been killed and she had never imagined having to do it again so soon, even with the war.

There was a room in the fourth division especially preserved for this kind of situation and it was a room with large glass windows in the walls so that the person could be seen from the outside by anyone who wanted to grieve for them. Taking a last look at the young girl in the room, Unohana walked away with saddened eyes. She knew the whole Seireitei was going to take this loss hard, especially the eighth division but none more than its Taicho. Walking past his room she smiled slightly at the gentle snores she heard there. So he had finally been able to drift of to sleep.

The poor man had been unable to sleep every other time she had come to see him that night and he so needed the rest. Peering through the door to his room she watched his shallow breathing for a minute or so before moving into his room, a bottle in her hand from where she had picked it up from one of his stores earlier. She placed the sake on his bedside table and eyed him quietly. She would allow him one bottle to drown his sorrows in when he next woke up but that was all. Smiling sadly she left the room, turning down the corridor and heading to her own quarters. She needed her rest too.

**xxx…xxx**

"_Nanao-chan!" he called happily, walking over to the young woman he knew so well and yet knew so little about. She was sitting against the trunk of a sakura tree, letting the pink blossoms float casually around her as she read the book in her hands. It was a smaller book than he usually saw her with but it seemed to be interesting as she didn't even acknowledge is presence as he walked up behind her, his haori and pink kimono fluttering in the refreshing breeze._

_Tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear she sighed thoughtfully causing Shunsui to raise an eyebrow; what was it that had her thinking deep enough that not only did she not sense him coming she didn't hear him when he called out to her. _

"_Nanao-chan?" he asked again, this time close enough to her that she heard him and it caused her to jump and turn to look at him with an open mouth and wide eyes. He felt a grin come to his face at the expression. It was just so cute. _

"_T-Taicho!" she spluttered, loosing her cool for the first time he had ever seen. It caused the grin on his face to widen and a blush to spread across her face as she suddenly snapped the book in her hands shut, drawing his curious eyes to it. Realising what he was now looking at her blush deepened and she tried to hide the book from his view. _

"_What's that Nanao-chan?" he asked, his voice both playful and curious. "Is it your diary?" he guessed. She frowned slightly in annoyance, finally able to retrieve some of her usual composure. _

"_No sir, I was merely reading a novel Matsumoto-san lent me," she told him 'matter of factly' and his eyebrow rose further. _

"_Ran-chan? I didn't think she read anything but romance novels containing explicit sex scenes," he commented thoughtfully, scratching his chin as he brewed the information over in his mind before looking down at Nanao and smiling widely at the deep shade of red she had turned and her inability to meet his eyes. "So it was on of them hu? Which one? 'A lemon a day keeps the doctor away' or 'falling over the teacher's chair?'"_

_Nanao just stared at him, her mouth opening and closing in shock at what he had just said. Shunsui watched his Fukutaicho gawp for a moment in an effort to get an answer from her but soon his curiosity got the better of him and he flash stepped behind her and had nicked the book from her hands. Ignoring her angry protests and futile attempts to get the book back he read the title._

"'_When I fell in love with my Taicho,'" he read, looking at the picture of what looked like a love sick woman in the shinigami uniform staring out of a window as a silhouetted man raced across the houses that could be seen through it. soon it was out of his grasp however as Nanao grabbed it back before turning away from him and placing it in her top, her cheeks a nice pink colour. _

"_I should be leaving sir," she told him before beginning to walk away from him. Shunsui frowned at her behaviour before calling out to her. _

"_Is it good?" he asked her curiously causing her to turn back and look at him, the blush fading from her face. _

"_Sir?" she asked in confusion, obviously not exactly sure what he meant. Shunsui met her eyes, the eyes that held so much from him and yet told him so much at the same time. _

"_The story, do you like it?" _

_Nanao studied his serious expression for a moment before answering, not sure exactly what but feeling something behind his seemingly meaningless words. She considered his question for what felt to him like a lifetime before a small smile came to her face and she nodded. _

"_Very much sir." she replied softly before turning and flash stepping away, leaving her Taicho speechless for the first time in his life. _

Shunsui opened his eyes.

The world crashed around his ears, dragging him from the odd security the memory had given him. It was strange but he felt as if he were about to escape, that if he pretend it hadn't happened, that everything was the same, it would be. But he knew it wouldn't. It never would be again now that his Nanao-chan had been taken from him. He could hardly bare to use the nickname anymore but he kept it up in the vein hope it might make everything turn back to the way it was before.

The memory had been of a time just after Nanao had become his Fukutaicho. She had always loved that spot for reading and she had continued to do so long after that conversation. He had joined her sometimes, basking in the beauty that was his Fukutaicho. He had never found out where her thoughts had been wandering though and he hadn't pressed it, thinking that if it had been important she would have told him in time. He was regretting that decision now, now that she could no longer tell him anything.

Shaking his head slowly in the darkness of the room he narrowed his eyes. He refused to believe it was futile. He refused. There was no way his Nanao-chan could really be dead. No way; right?

He wished with all his pain filled heart that his delusions could be true.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear reader,**

**I hope you like this story. It's going to be a short one though I believe…I have to say though that not only am I enjoying writing this I'm actually quite proud of it. So I would actually love it if you could review and tell me what you think. Also, I'm thinking of taking on requests…if anyone has a request feel free to ask and I'll give it a go. **

**Animeloveramy**

_**Runs off to come up with request idea's...**_

**AnimeAiedail**


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Waiting and having faith is also a captain's duty.**_**"**

**Kyoraku Shunsui**

**oxo…oxo**

Nanao groaned. It had been a feeble hope really, and she supposed he hadn't entirely expected it to have been reality. Oh no, that would have been _way_ too easy. Cursing in as many ways as she could possibly imagine she started to pace, eyeing her kimono clothed body through the large viewing window. It was so frustrating to be that close to her body and yet be unable to get to it. Throwing herself down on the floor in a childish tantrum she sulked, allowing herself about a minute to do so before pulling herself together and searching for her Taicho's reiatsu. To her slight surprise she found it was only a few corridors down and was fluctuating slightly in a way that told her he was very out of it.

Walking timidly down the corridors she walked to the room where she could feel he was resting, peeking through the door at him. He was awake, sitting up and staring out of the window, a pained expression on his face and a bottle of sake in his hand. She frowned slightly, wondering how on earth he had managed to get hold of it under Unohana-Taicho's watch, but her thoughts were cut off as she leaned too heavily against the door and it opened jarringly, making a small squeaking sound that drew Shunsui's attention.

She gasped at the look in his eyes, the deadened look she had only ever seen a lessened form of in Matsumoto's eyes. It in turn caused her pain to look at and she felt her heart clench painfully at the realisation it was her fault. But somewhere in the back of her mind she was faintly touched. She had never seen such emotion from her Taicho and to know it had been caused by her made her feel slightly special in a very selfish kind of way. Narrowing her eyes she tossed the offending thought away before making her way into the room.

He had always been handsome, but looking at him in the light of the moon he looked doubly so and she felt herself blush as he continued to look at her, no, through her, at the door. She felt like his eyes were on her though and she had to move to the side to convince herself they weren't. When his eyes didn't follow her she allowed herself a small sigh; how was she to get his attention when he couldn't see her? Did she really have to resort to the old trick of pretending to be a ghost and writing odd messages on the wall?

No, she decided, she would start with trying to convince him she was here with him and the best way to do that she thought was to take his sake away from him. Smiling slightly she moved closer to the drunken man before ripping the bottle from his grasp and watching as his eyes grew wide, watching the 'floating' bottle with something almost akin to fear. At lest the pain in his expression had gone she mused before watching his horror filled expression as she proceeded to tip the sake down the sink.

"No! not the sake as well!" he cried stupidly, making a dash for the bottle and grasping it back from Nanao's hands before smiling slightly at his salvaged alcohol and took a large swig from the bottle. Nanao shook her head in exasperation before grabbing the largest book from the small bookshelf in the corner and whacking him around the head with it. He hissed slightly at the impact before turning back to face the room with a confused and pain filled look on his face. "Who ever that is, its not in the least bit funny." he warned quietly, telling Nanao he was sober enough to know something was going on and that it wasn't just an illusion and although he didn't actually believe it was her, his thoughts had gone to her and recognised the familiar routine.

Pleased, she grabbed a pen from the side and began writing on the inside of the back cover of the book; not something she would have ever done unless she saw it absolutely necessary. She detested graffiting books.

Shunsui's eyes were wide and unbelieving as he watched the pen move on its own, writing something down on a blank page of the book that had just hit him over the head. It kept reminding him of Nanao, how she would always hit him with a book, and that she hated it when people wrote on them. She would never herself do something like that yet the way the pen flowed and the way the words formed themselves were exactly the same to how Nanao had always done it; so neat and without any imperfections.

Then, suddenly, the book had flown off the table it had been resting against and in front of his face, obviously wanting him to read the words written. _Great, I really am going insane; a book wants me to read words a pen just wrote all on its own._ But he read it anyway, his eyes widening still further as he took the sentence scrawled there in.

_You must undo all of the enchantments around Ise-Fukutaicho's room immediately; it is of the utmost importance. _

Shunsui struggled to speak, not really knowing what to say. The writing was in Nanao's handwriting; he would recognise it anywhere. Maybe, just maybe, his hopes had been correct. Maybe she was alive and well and had sent some kind of kido to get him to come and save her. Forgetting words he sucked in breath he strode desperately out of the door and towards the death room as it was so named for obvious reasons.

Nanao felt herself smiling as she followed her Taicho back down he corridors; it had been allot easier to get him to believe her than she had expected. She had thought he would think it some kind of cruel joke or something but apparently he had been desperately searching for some kind of hope that she wasn't actually dead. She didn't blame him, she would have felt the same if their roles were reversed.

As they arrived at the room Shunsui looked through the window and his heart sank. She was just laying there, the same way she had been earlier. It must have been a joke, or maybe even a sake induced illusion. He stood there for a moment, not quite wanting to believe his hopes had been dashed again but, as he turned to walk away he was stopped by a small hand on the back of his shoulder. Looking quickly over his shoulder he tried to see who it was but there was no one there.

With a sigh he turned back to the room. The hand pushed slightly in encouragement. _What the heck_ he thought dryly as he pondered on whatever it was that was urging him forwards. He knew he shouldn't trust this hand, this thing that was moving him, but there was something about it that he couldn't help but trust. Heading to the door he placed his hands up towards it, feeling the kido racing over the smooth wood of the door, tingling his fingers. It didn't take him long to unlock the kido spells and, for some reason, he got the feeling he hadn't been the only one unlocking them. Pulling the heavy door open he stepped inside, sorrow filled eyes locked on the girl on the table as she remained motionless.

Nanao smiled widely as she moved towards her body. Just as she was about to seal her shikai she stopped and looked back at her Taicho. He looked so sad. Her smile faltered for a moment; she took a step towards him, reaching up to put her hands on his shoulders before pecking him quickly on the cheek and watching in amusement as his eyes widened at the contact. She revelled in the moment; aware that it would probably be the last time she would be able to show her feelings to the man. She loved him, loved him so much, but he hadn't seen her as anything but a child he needed to protect and, as much as she would like to pretend he was so sad was that he loved her as a woman, she knew it wasn't true. How could it be when he insisted on flirting with every woman in the soul society? Why would he do that if he truly loved her?

No. he didn't see her that way. Giving a small smiled she allowed her hands to brush his cheek before turning back to her body and sealing her shikai, embracing the warmth of her body as she wrapped herself inside it; comfortable again.

Shunsui couldn't describe what he felt when his Nanao-chan opened her eyes. disbelief, relief, happiness were just a few things that coursed through his body and when she smiled at him he couldn't stop himself rushing over to her, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. His heart fluttered ecstatically as she laughed slightly at him before hitting him lightly over the head with the Zampakuto that had appeared in her hand.

"Nanao-chan," he murmured into her hair, not letting her go for all the world. "I thought I had lost you."

She stiffened for a moment before hugging him back gently, her breath tickling his neck as she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen." she told him and his heart leapt at hearing her voice again. He pulled away slightly but kept his arms around her waist as he studied her with his intense gaze.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice sounding amazed and tired all at the same time. Nanao bit her lip gently before looking at him with a small smile. She explained everything, how she had gone out to fight hollows on her own, how they had out numbered her greatly and what her shikai did. He listened intently, taking in everything she had said without uttering a word. When she had finished he sighed. "Oh my lovely Nanao-chan; please don't do that to me again. I don't think I could live through it."

She smiled sadly at him. "Sorry," she repeated, her voice almost breaking the word in two. "I have no intentions of causing you that kind of pain again."

He raised an eyebrow and she smiled. "You're not very discrete when it comes to losing control of your reiatsu." she informed him quietly, causing him to look vaguely sheepish as he met her amused yet embarrassed eyes. Then his expression became serious and she felt herself caught in his dark eyes as they bored into her. Shivering she attempted to step out of his arms; they were too close. It was not proper for her to have this kind of intimacy with her Taicho, that and he would end up backing away when realising she actually loved him.

He held onto her though, not allowing her to escape his grasp as he made up his mind. He never wanted to loose her again and the only way he felt he could insure that was to make her his. That was, of course, assuming she would let him. Letting out a wistful sigh he rested his head in the crook of her neck, causing her to stiffen.

"Please Nanao-chan, don't let me loose you ever again," he whispered into her ear, a husky tone in his voice she tried to ignore. He had always had this effect on her, every single time she had dragged him home drunk. Nothing ever changed. She had always wished his teasing to be real but had always known it wasn't. It wasn't real, only a fantasy she liked to think was real and yet was truly only teasing; the teasing an adult might treat a child. It was play, nothing more…right?

What he was doing now felt real though. But she wouldn't allow herself to hope that he cared in that way. He was just glad his paper pushing Fukutaicho was alive and he didn't have to do the paperwork.

Her own harshness caused her to wince.

No, that wasn't entirely true. He cared for her sure, but not in the way she wished he would. She would be no more than a little sister or a daughter to him, maybe just a child he was fond of, as she had always been. Then how come his next words felt so real to her?

"I love you Nanao-chan."

She stiffened still further and Shunsui felt his heart start to beat faster. What would she say, do? How would she take his confession, the thing he had always told her at jest before now and yet had always really meant? He pulled his head back to look into her eyes and was surprised to see hope, doubt and confusion in them. She wasn't sure he meant what he said. Shunsui smiled at her before lifting a hand to stroke her cheek. "I love you." he told her again and he could see her resisting the urge to lean against his hand.

She struggled against the urge to submit to his will. _No_ she told herself strictly _I will not allow myself to believe his antics. He is drunk and has just experienced me 'coming back from the dead'. It's the only reason he's so intense tonight. He'll regret it in the morning, I'm sure._ She gulped, her resolve slipping even as she tried to will herself to resist.

Brushing his thumb across her jawbone he didn't think, letting instinct guide him as he placed his lips to hers softly, savouring the feeling in case he should never get another chance.

Nanao couldn't help herself. As he kissed her she relaxed into him, allowing her body to surcome to him as she closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around his neck. She couldn't have controlled herself if she had tried. As soon as he had kissed her she had known nothing else, only him. Stuff the fact that he would regret it, stuff the rules, and stuff all things proper. She smiled into the kiss at the last two thoughts; she would never have thought those things about anything or anyone but her Taicho.

Shunsui was ecstatic at her response as she tried to deepen the kiss. He chuckled slightly into her mouth before allowing her entrance. She tasted of sugar and it melted his mouth. As they both came up for air he rested his forehead against her, reading the love and longing in her eyes.

"Taicho," she breathed, her breath tickling his face. He tutted slightly at her end her eyes narrowed in confusion and fear. He almost frowned at the emotion but stopped himself.

"Yare, yare Nanao-chan. It's Shunsui to you now." he told her with a small grin. She smiled back softly before correcting herself.

"Shunsui,"

"Yes my beautifully lovely Nanao-chan?"

"I do believe I love you too," she told him, her eyes wide at the confession, fearful he would back off, realise he'd made a mistake; but he didn't. He felt his heart soar and himself smile. She shivered slightly at his look, causing him to pull her into his arms, bridal style. "What are you doing?" she asked in surprise and annoyance. He chuckled, the vibrations rumbling through her and causing her heart to race, if possible, even faster.

"You are spending the night with me whether you like it or not." he told her before walking out the door and back into the hallway that lead to his room.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear reader,**

**I hope you still like this story and that it doesn't seem to be too out of character…I think I have them down but I have to admit most of my knowledge of the pair comes from other fan fictions but they're good ones and the characters seem to fit…**

**So please review and give me your views, they generally come in handy not only to motivate me but to help with my writing. By the way, I think the next one will be the last chapter…or I could just leave it like that…tom, what do you think?**

**Animeloveramy **

**Well if you can think of a nice summary that would be good, maybe some emotional reunion with the others? But if not that's a nice place to leave it... so cute **

**AnimeAiedail**


	5. Chapter 5

_**"Hiei! Shippo! Get your fiery selves inside before those clouds decide you look too dry!"**_

**Kagome Higarashi in the Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha crossover fanfiction 'as time goes by'**

**oxo…oxo**

"She's alive?"

Squad four was in uproar the next day, but it was a relieved yet confused uproar. Nanao had indeed spent the night with her Taicho, sleeping curled up next to him in the hospital bed where they had been found the next morning by Hanataro; him having been the shinigami set to look after Shunsui that day. His startled cries of 'ghosts are possessing Kyoraku-Taicho' had woken most of the people in the vicinity including Shunsui and Nanao themselves and Nanao had tried her hardest to calm the poor boy down, only helping aggravate the young healers nerves.

It hadn't been long after that, that Unohana had arrived, her eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance at what was disturbing her patients slumber. After listening to her seventh seat's terrified spluttering, she had eventually resorted to gently knocking the boy out and placing him on the other bed in the room. She had then asked for a full explanation which had been given to her by Nanao, her voice taking on her Fukutaicho quality as she ran through the report.

Ukatake had come in about half an hour after and it had been no surprise to the couple in the room when the man had been unable to say anything for several minutes after arriving. 'She's alive?' had been the first thing the white haired captain had managed to say and it caused Shunsui to give him an amused sigh. Nanao smiled.

"Yes Ukatake-Taicho, I'm alive." She told her Taicho's best friend. Even though he was primarily been Shunsui's companion, Nanao had grown a close friendship with the man and was pleased to see he was well. Apparently he hadn't taken her supposed death well though, if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by. A smile split the Taicho's face and he drew the bespectacled Fukutaicho into a warm hug which she gladly returned.

"But what about the Taicho and Fukutaicho meeting that's supposed to be happening this afternoon?" he white haired man asked as he pulled back, looking at Shunsui with wide eyes as his friends expression darkened.

"Meeting? What meeting?" Nanao asked, thoroughly confused. Ukatake looked back down at her with a sad smile.

"It was arranged so that there could be some discussion as to who might replace you as the Soutaicho knew very well Shunsui wouldn't do it on his own."

Shunsui snorted, effectively gaining the attention of the other pair in the room. "As if I would willingly replace my Nanao-chan." He sniffed indignantly, his arms crossed and his nose stuck in the air. Nanao's eyes narrowed slightly but she couldn't stop the small blush that touched her cheeks. Shunsui smirked slightly before continuing, his eyes becoming calculating as he planned his next move. "I'll just take her with me. She is the perfect candidate after all."

**xxx…xxx**

Soutaicho Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto stood at the end of the long meeting room, his eyes watching as the Taicho's and Fukutaicho's aligned themselves in their proper positions in the hall. Everyone was sober, no smiles anywhere, and although it was usually that way in the meeting rooms it seemed so much more depressed than before. Resisting the urge to sigh, he waited for them all to file in, the last being a lone, yet surprisingly calm Shunsui.

"This meeting will be to place proposals for the position of Fukutaicho of the eighth squad." He began, his voice loud and commanding as it reached the shinigami in the room. He paused in his words for a moment as Shunsui met his eyes. There was no depression there; or resentment as he had expected. It surprised him. Hadn't he felt deeply for his previous Fukutaicho? Or had that all been an act? He continued all the same. "As you all know the previous squad eight fukutaicho, Ise Nanao, has passed away in unknown circumstances. Would anyone like to recommend a shinigami who are skilled enough to take the job?"

Shunsui cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him with either curious or surprised eyes. The man smiled at his mentor's raised eyebrows before speaking, his voice crisp with no sense of grief or torment.

"I believe I already have an appropriate person for the job," he told the hall, causing a small whisper to go through the Fukutaicho's in the hall. Ukitake, Unohana and Isane were all smiling at the man and Yamamoto was frowning.

"What is the meaning of this Kyoraku-Taicho?" came his gruff voice, confusion and annoyance being the main emotions in the old man's voice. Shunsui's face split into a wide smile and he turned towards the door.

"Oh, Nanao-Chan! You can come in now!" he said, his voice raised and a hand cupped around his mouth. There were gasps and loud whispers at his words and even more when the large door opened to reveal Nanao, her uniform back in place and her glasses glazed over her eyes. There was a slight frown on her face as she walked into the room, walking straight past the Taicho's before stopping in front of Yamamoto and dipping her body into a low bow.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto repeated and Nanao straightened before pushing her glasses further up upon her nose.

"I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused Soutaicho. It was merely an effect of my Zampakuto that made me seem like I was dead." She informed him, loud enough that everyone could hear her words. It caused a stir to go among the group and she could hear several voices talking, the loudest being Matsumoto who was finding it hard to keep her voice below a whisper. She ignored them, focusing on the old man in front of her as he studied her petite form.

"Explain." He commanded and she nodded before throwing herself into a detailed account of what her Shikai could do and why she was forced to use it. She also told the story of how she got back, omitting her night with Shunsui from the report. The old man's expression didn't waver as she told her story, staying constant through out and also when she had finished. There was a moment of silence before Yamamoto nodded and she felt herself relax. "Ok. This will be called a misunderstanding and no actions will be taken against you, though I advise that you do not leave your body unguarded again."

She bowed again before backing up then turning to stand behind her Taicho as all the other Fukutaicho's were doing. There were a few whispers before the Soutaicho's voice cut through the air again.

"Silence! Now that this matter has been resolved there is no further need for council. You are dismissed."

It didn't take long for the group to disperse and Nanao soon found herself walking down the corridor towards the eighth, her Taicho grinning beside her, his hands in the sleeves of his haori and his usual wicker had resting on his head. She gave him a sideways glance before frowning.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to squad four; you haven't been released yet." She asked him and he looked down at her with a wink.

"Unohana said to could spend the day at the office. You can't get rid of me that easily Nanao-Chan." He told her cheekily and she sighed, pushing her glasses up as she continued down the hallway.

"I suppose not," she replied with a small smile. He chuckled slightly before grabbing her, clasping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder, his warm breath tickling her neck. She shivered slightly at the touch before attempting to pull away. He wouldn't let her go, growling slightly when she tried to free herself. "Taicho!" she protested, trying her best not to surcome to his touch.

"What's wrong my lovely Nanao-chan?"

"Were in the hallways of the barracks, its not proper!" she insisted, finally whacking him over the head with the fan she always kept handy in her pocket. He pulled back slightly with a soft smile before scratching the back of his head.

"Yare, yare Nanao-chan; always so uptight."

Nanao bristled, turning away from him before continuing down the corridor, not allowing him to see the small smile that graced her face at his antics.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear reader,**

**Well, I hope you like it folks! I decided that, since it was such a popular idea, I would do the whole meeting thing. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, it means allot to me when people do, especially when I see the same name reviewing each chapter. It's so nice! I wasn't sure about the ending though…what do you guys think?**

**Animeloveramy **

**Im sure I speak for you all when I thank Amy for finishing this one off in such a sweet way ^_^ and we would really like to hear your feedback about the strong and the ending in particular **** watch out and with enough encouragement you never know-a sequel may be possible...**

**AnimeAiedail**


End file.
